To Paint My Heart
by viettvnt
Summary: It's the only place I could find that has a clear view of the sky..Brings back memories' HitsuXOc Oneshot


**Vietvn: Since I'm on writer's block on my latest story 'Ghost of a Chance,' I decided to make a bleach oneshot so hope u enjoy this :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters, just my OC and that's about it ok:)  
**

**Start **

Its only been a couple of weeks since Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji and Hitsugaya had arrived to the human world to do some investigation on Aizen's next move. All they've found for the past days though, were nothing but hollows. Sure there was a hollow with special cloning powers but all in all, they were just something that came to cause chaos. One after another, the hollows would be slain and the shinigami would continue on their day however they wanted to.

Ichigo was still missing but all of the shinigami's knew that he could handle himself on his own so that was left alone.

Hitsugaya sighed once again, closing his cellphone after a hollow check. Now that he thought of it, life here so far was uneventful. Slaying hollow after hollow had become bothersome and a daily routine which got tiring. His brilliant aqua green eyes stared back at the setting sun which casted an orange-yellow glow over the town below. It was peaceful, at least that's one thing he's grateful for. No one to bother him; Matsumoto was out shopping probably, Yumichika and Ikkaku are who knows where and Renji was probably doing house work for Urahara's shop. This is how he liked to spend his time, away from any problems and worries.

Just as he thought that this place was deserted, a pair of footsteps could be heard making their down the road. Hitsugaya's sharp sense picked it up and he only ignored them, hoping that it was a civilian taking a stroll. As the footsteps became nearer, they passed by Hitsugaya and proceeded to walk down further. It was only a couple of feet away that they stopped. Hitsugaya's irises traveled to the corner of his eyes to see the reason why. What he saw was a girl, who he guessed was at least 14-15 years old, dark raven hair that reached straight down to her shoulders without a single strand out of place with brilliant sapphire eyes that gleamed in the rays of the setting sun.

Her gaze was fixed at the scenery that he was looking at himself, a fairly large pad of paper was held in her hands in front of her. The girl only stared onwards for a few more minutes until finally, she made her way over the low bar that Hitsugaya used as a seat and also sat on it once her legs reached the grassy slope on the other side. Hitsugaya still watched her, somehow intrigued by what she was doing. The raven haired girl rolled up the sleeves of her white collared blouse to her elbows while balancing her pad and what Hitsugaya finally noticed, a small rectangular case on her lap. Once she was done, she took the case, placing it gently on the ground and lifted the pad up from her pale blue jeans, flipping a few pages before propping it on her lap again.

Afterwards, she took a pencil from the pocket of her blouse and began to sketch, glancing up from time to time to catch a glimpse of the setting sun. Hitsugaya turned his gaze back to the still setting sun, also enjoying the view with another peaceful companion. When the sun had fully set and the dark night sky began to appear just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Hitsugaya got up and was ready to go back home. He couldn't help but take a sneak glance at the girl who had arrived at his spot to sketch. But when he looked over, he noticed that no one was to be found. Blinking confusedly, he shook it off and walked off with the chilly night breeze ruffling his snow white hair.

-

The next day had went along normally. Well, Toushiro liked to think that 'normal' was tracking hollows, beat them, and then maybe check to see if Sou-Taichou had left any messages. Other than that, nothing much happened. As yet another day soon started to end, he made his way back to his favourite spot to watch the sun set. But as he walked closer down the path to the very place he wanted to be, he couldn't help but notice that someone else had already beat him there.

Toushiro stopped a couple meters away from reaching his spot, only to stare at a familiar figure. The same girl he had seen the day before, was sitting at his original spot except this time, she had an easel which supported the canvas she was painting on. A pallet of paint in one hand which held many warm colours and a paint brush in the other, gently stroking the canvas's surface.

Toushiro couldn't help but just stand and watch the girl paint in front of him, she was so caught up in her work, she didn't realize another's presence behind her. Or maybe she had noticed but didn't mind the fact that he was watching her paint. As he watched her paint, he realized that she was painting the landscape in front of her, which was the sunset itself and the town below it accompanied by the trees on the side.

As he continued to watch the picture become the mirror image of what was being displayed, he couldn't help but think that her drawings were beautiful. A girl he didn't even know the name of had surprisingly intrigued the 10th captain of the Gotei 13. The graceful movement of the brush stopped momentarily and the painter's hand lowered a bit until she rested the brush on the pallet and brought her hand on her lap.

" ...It's a beautiful view here, isn't it? " The words she spoke were soft and calm, as if she didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence they were in. It took a moment for Toushiro to realize that she was talking to him.

" ...Yes...That's why I come here often. " was the reply he managed to say without choking up at the sudden spark of conversation. Her sapphire eyes softened as she overlooked the easel and canvas to watch the warmly lit orb in front of them. Toushiro noted that her features were calm and serene, much like him when he was alone in this place. He decided to take a seat beside her, though she was a complete stranger. It was something about her that made him feel comfortable, relaxed and at ease. He liked that feeling, it was welcoming.

They shared a moment of silence together, only watching the setting sun. Afterwards, the raven haired girl spoke again.

" Itsugi Kokoro(Kokoro: Heart), I know we may not see each other but I feel the need to know your name... " she asked politely, giving a small carefree smile with half closed eyes. Toushiro felt his face heat up a bit but managed to ward it off before she noticed.

" Hitsugaya Toushiro. " Kokoro gave another small satisfying smile before turning back to her canvas.

" Hmm...I haven't finished the sunset yet. " She said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Kokoro took a glance back up at the sky just in time to see the sun dip below the horizon. The warm colours of the setting sun still lingered under the coming night sky.

" And I wanted to get that done before I start my new painting... " she trailed off while getting another canvas up. She took out more tubes of paint and smeared them over top the dry warm colours which she used for the sunset. This time, her colours were much more darker except for a small speck of white and silver that were added.

Once everything was done, she began to smear a base colour for the background; a solid dark royal blue for the night sky. She then began to paint the dimly lit city and from there, continued to reproduce the image in front of them, just like she had done before. Toushiro only watched her and every now and then, turned his gaze the star lit sky. Chirps of crickets echoed in the night but other than that, no words were exchanged between the two.

" ...Did you not wish to leave a while ago? I'll be out here for who knows how long. " Spoke Kokoro after a while, by then she was close to finishing her piece. Toushiro hadn't really notice how fast time had really passed and to be honest, he didn't want to leave.

" ...No, it's alright. "

" Surely someone is worried about your whereabouts..."

" No, I'm usually the only one staying out late anyways. What about you? " Kokoro let out a small giggle before replying.

" It seems we are the same. " She gently placed her brush back in her case and slowly packed everything away. Gently taking the canvas down and placing it where it won't get ruined, she folded her easel and leaned it beside her on the railing.

" ...You will be here tomorrow afternoon? " Toushiro got up and climbed over the railing, taking one more glance at the night sky he answered back before turning to leave.

" Who knows... "

-

Toushiro had surprised even himself at how early he showed up at his favourite spot later on the next day. The sun was still high but had turned into the warm orange-yellow colour, signaling that it was ready to make its decent behind the horizon. Kokoro had yet to show up but Toushiro had the patience in him to wait.

Slowly watching the sun come closer and closer to the horizon represented the minutes that ticked by. At one point, Toushiro had caught himself worrying about the raven haired girl he had only met properly yesterday. It really did surprise him, how a girl he known in such a short time, had turned into someone he might know for a lifetime, like he had known Hinamori.

The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, Toushiro couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his lips. Walking calmly towards him was Kokoro herself but once she caught sight of him she too couldn't help but smile and show a small wave before hurrying to sit with him.

" Sumimasen, have I kept you waiting? " She asked gently while taking a seat next to him on the railing, " If I have then I'm deeply sorry, I was searching for my colours which I apparently misplaced... "

" No, it's fine. You're just in time for the sun to set. " replied Toushiro as he watched her take out the same sunset painting she did the other day and propping it up on her easel.

" That's good, now I can finish my painting. " Kokoro smiled as she also took out her paints and brush. After selecting the right colours to place on her pallet, she gently swiped the brush against the orange paint and began to lightly do brush strokes. Again, Toushiro had caught himself watching her. It amazed him how real a painting can really look compared to the real thing, he's never seen anyone paint as good as Kokoro.

After adding a final touch, Kokoro let out a sigh of satisfactory and placed everything back into their cases except for the easel and her canvas.

" It's beautiful... " whispered Toushiro as he took the time to admire it. Kokoro turned her gaze from the painting to Toushiro and flashed him her small warm smile.

" Arigatou Toushiro-san. " Toushiro's felt his face heat up but managed to keep it under control, only letting a faint shade of pink show. Luckily, Kokoro hadn't noticed. A moment of silence swept through them but neither were fazed by it, knowing that they were only enjoying each others company in silence.

" Toushiro-san, "

" Hai? "

" What makes this place special to you? " Kokoro kept her gaze steady on him. He blinked at first but then put it into thought.

" ...I guess...It's the only place I can find with a clear view of the sky. " He said thoughtfully, taking a look at the orange coloured sky which hinted bits of pink, blue and yellow, " Brings back memories. " Was his afterthought. Kokoro nodded slowly, understanding his reasonings.

" ...It's nice to relive a memory of the past sometimes. If they're good memories... " Now it was Toushiro's turn to nod.

" This place to me, brings peace. I only find peace when I'm painting but sometimes when I'm painting, I feel lonely. It's a good change...To have someone with me. " Kokoro continued and a smile creeped its way onto her lips again, " Arigatou Toushiro-san. " Her smile made Toushiro's face heat up again but this time, he couldn't keep it from showing.

" Um...But don't you have parents or siblings? " asked Toushiro trying to distract her from noticing his blush.

" Iie...I'm an only child. And my parents are divorced. I'm currently residing with my mother who's always out working late hours. " explained Kokoro, " That's why I paint, to pass time. " Toushiro eyes softened, thinking of how really lonely she must feel. But that soon lead to him feeling that he was rather glad to be the first person to sit and watch her paint, then came the feeling that he felt the need to always be there for her.

Just as the moment became serene, a slight shock went through Toushiro's senses, instantly alerting him. His aqua green eyes became sharp as he surveyed the area. He glanced over at Kokoro and noticed that she too had changed in moods. Her once serene features became a little troubled as her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed a bit. Her soft smiles disappeared and it was replaced by a straight firm line.

" Kokoro, you need to get out of here... " The raven haired girl looked up at the white haired captain, sensing the tension in the air.

" But-.. "

" No, you need to get out. " Toushiro repeated firmly as he didn't take his eyes off of the surroundings. A crash echoed around them and a howl of a large creature accompanied it. Toushiro took out his cell phone and noticed that it was flashing near where they were. There was no time to loose, sooner or later the hollow will show itself.

" Hurry! Get out of here! " Just as Kokoro turned around, a black blur had appeared in her direction and slowly a monster emerged from it. Toushiro instantly stood in front of Kokoro and took a defensive stance.

" What...What is that? " asked Kokoro, her voice quivered a bit at what she was looking at.

" You can see it? " asked Toushiro surprised. Kokoro gave a faint nod over Toushiro's shoulder**(A/N: She's shorter than Toushiro by like a couple of inches)** Thoughts ran through Toushiro's mind, a theory coming up that the hollow was after Kokoro's high spiritual powers. Deciding to settle on the idea, Toushiro forced Kokoro to retreat a few steps along with him.

" Kokoro, listen to me. While I distract it, run the other way and don't look back. "

" But what about you? " she snapped worriedly.

" Don't worry about me, just get out of here. Alright? " Without turning to her or even giving her a chance to reply for that matter, Toushiro took out a soul candy and quickly swallowed it. Jumping out of his gigai, his white haori fluttered briefly behind him, bearing the number ten on his back.

Kokoro stared amazed at the white haired boy she supposedly knew. Now she realized there was more to him than what he told her which wasn't much in the first place. But this new discovery was definitely surprising for her. A long sword was strapped behind Toushiro that was held up by an olive green sash.

" _Run Kokoro, and don't look back._ " Was his last reply before he jumped up high, far beyond a human's ability to attack the charging monster. Slowly turning on her heels, she proceeded to do what Toushiro had advised her to do; run. But something in the back of her mind didn't want her to leave, it made her want to go against Toushiro's wishes and stay where she was as if to make sure he would be alright.

To make it worst, her heart began to surprisingly ache a bit at the thought of leaving. Her mind only accompanied the feeling and made her feel that she was being a terrible person to Toushiro, leaving him with a monster to deal with on his own. Who knows what might happen to him, though he did look like a fierce warrior in the black kimono and white haori.

' _Run and don't look back Kokoro... _' His words echoing in her sea of thoughts snapped her back to reality, just in time to see Toushiro being thrown into a wall. Kokoro's sapphire eyes widen in fear for a minute before calling out his name.

" Toushiro! " As she made an attempt to run towards him, he stood from the pile of concrete rubble and stopped her with his commanding voice.

" No Kokoro! I told you to run! What are you still doing here?! " Once again, she was pulled into a self-conflicting battle between disobeying his orders or complying to them. All in a while, the 10th division captain was up on his feet and fighting off the hollow. Kokoro slowly started to retreat again, her wavering steps were still uncertain. But before she could force herself to stay or run, another deep howl erupted directly behind her. Kokoro hastily turned around only to find yet another white masked monster behind her. Frozen in fear and trapped in both ways, she couldn't force herself to move at all.

" Heh, heh. Pathetic little girl, you shall make a good snack. I can taste the spiritual power emitting from you strongly. " It chuckled as it licked its lips. The hollow stepped closer to Kokoro who could only stare up in fear. As it was about to swipe down its large claw like hands, she shut her eyes instinctively, expecting to be blown to an oblivion. But nothing came, because the next thing she knew, she was in someone's arms that were wrapped around her protectively. Peering her eyes open, she was pressed against someone's chest and figured out immediately who it was after noticing the white haori and the green sash.

" Baka! You could've gotten yourself killed! " scowled Toushiro as he landed a safe distance away from the hollow. He gently placed her down on the ground and stood up once more.

" Stay here, and don't you dare move. " He said before taking off to deal with the hollow who confusedly looked around for its prey. Kokoro chose to obey him this time but only because she was too shocked to move. All she could do was watch Toushiro defeat the hollow with ease. Toushiro sheathed his zanpakuto after the hollow became no more than pieces of shattered ice, he made his way back to the awed struck Kokoro who was still seated on the ground from afar.

" Daijoubu? You're not hurt or anything? " Toushiro asked gently while offering a hand to her. She sub consciously took it as she let him pull her up. Not really taking in everything yet, Kokoro momentarily lost balance after getting back on her two feet. As she stumbled forward, she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

Looking up curiously, she found herself trapped in pools of aqua green irises. As if Toushiro was caught in her own sapphire ones, the distance between their faces lessen before they could even stop themselves. Soon their lips met in an innocent kiss which lasted for a while. Kokoro pulled back hesitantly but looked down, flustered at her actions.

" G-Gomen, Toushiro-san. That was too rash of me...I just didn't know what came over me and-... " Her ranting soon ceased when the same pair of lips silenced her. Soon after, she found herself unable to resist and gave in. The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before they broke apart.

" ...It's ok. I liked it... " Toushiro whispered afterwards, looking down in embarrassment. Kokoro couldn't help but giggle a bit at his antics, they were just too adorable. And the tint of pink that coloured his cheeks adds to it too.

" ...Kokoro, were you able to see those monsters for a while or was this just recently? " asked Toushiro. Kokoro took it into thought, before replying.

" ...Just recently I suppose. Though I used to see shadows of them often but never as clear as I have seen just now. " Toushiro nodded his head understandingly.

" That would explain how you're able to see me, you have high spiritual energy for just one person."

" So...You really are..."

" A Shinigami. A Death God or a Soul Reaper. Whichever one you want to call it. "

" Oh..." A moment of silence swept between the two with Toushiro lost in his own thoughts. Will she still stay with him after his secret has been exposed? The thought made his heart ache. Kokoro was truely the only person to make him feel this way, never in his life has he ever felt heart aches before. The silence was soon starting to eat at him so he decided to find out on his own what she truly thought about him now.

" Kokoro, even if I'm a shinigami..."

" Toushiro-kun... " He was silenced when the raven haired girl spoke up abruptly. Gazing down at the small girl still in his arms, he noticed that she was staring upwards, towards the now star lit night sky. Following her gaze, Toushiro finally took the time to notice how beautiful it was.

" ...I wish we could stay like this...just the two of us...No matter what you may think, I just want to be in your arms. Now and forever..." Her words were spoken softly, just like how she had first talked to him. It instantly soothed Toushiro's troubling mind about what her thoughts may be of him but now, he got his answers to the questions in his mind.

" ...Yeah...It feels right, ne? " A small nod was the response he got from Kokoro and with one last kiss on her forehead, he stared up at the night sky along with Kokoro.

Secretly off to the side though, an audience was watching the entire scene unfold like a movie in a theater.

" Kawaii! Awww Taichou finally found that special someone. Tsk, aw. I'm so proud! " squealed Matsumoto as she watched her higher-up enjoying the moment.

" All I know is that he's never gonna live this one down. " Smirked Ikkaku as he also watched from beside Matsumoto.

" I don't think we should be watching this..." came a slightly timid voice of Toushiro's gigai.

" Oh loosen up will ya? " said Matsumoto. Yumichika sighed from behind the two and shook his head before adding his own two cents.

" Though I admit, it's such a beautifully romantic scene... "

-

As days roll by, Toushiro had more frequently visited his favourite spot to watch the sunset and every time he did, he would meet up with the person he grew to adore the most. Though he had been pestered by Ikakku and Matsumoto almost every time he would step out. But as usual though, he would scowl them for being too nosy and head out anyways.

Toushiro made his way down the path he knew so well, as soon as he reached his spot, he couldn't help but let a smile creep up on his lips. Kokoro was there, sitting peacefully in front of her easel along with her canvas. But what surprised Toushiro the most was that she wasn't painting like she usually does, instead she was admiring her canvas.

As he stopped behind her, taking a moment of wrap his arms around her shoulders, he glanced at the canvas which was a picture of a beautifully star lit night sky. Kokoro leaned back slightly against his chest, still not taking her eyes off of the painting.

" I've seen that painting before. You painted this when we first spoke, " Toushiro pointed out, resting his chin on her shoulder, " Is there something in particular about it? " A moment of silent passed, Kokoro's lips slowly curved into a small smile, just like the ones she gives to Toushiro that always seems to make him blush.

" It brings back memories... "

" ...It's nice to relive a memory. Especially something worth remembering. "

" ...Yes it is.. " Kokoro smiled contently as did Toushiro, knowing too well of the memory they spoke of.

**There. Another one shot :) R&R please and Thank U :) Tell me what u think**


End file.
